The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle propelled by an internal combustion engine may include a particulate filter (PF), such as a gasoline particulate filter (GPF) or a diesel particulate filter (DPF). The PF is arranged in an exhaust path of the engine and filters particulates (e.g., soot) from exhaust gas flowing through the exhaust path. Over time, soot and other particulates accumulate in the PF, and greater soot levels can restrict flow through the PF. Accordingly, the vehicle may implement one or more regeneration techniques to reduce the soot levels within the PF. For example only, regeneration may include igniting soot particles within the PF.